What Shouldn't Be Forgotten
by ForgottenOncePromised
Summary: Temporary Summary: The Final Battle with Naraku is over and the Shikon no Tama is gone - but at a price. What is going to happen now that that 'price' has been paid. Follow what happens to Kagome as she starts her new 'life'. **On Hold**
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

A group of mismatched fighters had gathered in a clearing. They had come from near and far.

An Inu-Hanyou. A Miko. A Houshi. A Taijiya with a little fire neko on her left shoulder. A Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. A handful of Ookami Youkai. A Kitsune Kit. A Little Ningen Girl who stood off in the distance with a Kappa Youkai. And many more.

Ningen, Youkai, and Hanyou alike – they gathered. With one goal in mind.

They all knew that something was going to happen today. They just didn't know what. For the time of the finale battle with Naraku was approaching and they were ready and waiting.

They also each had their own goals. They had all gained something – both good and bad – out of all this mess.

For the Inu-Hanyou, InuYasha was fighting for Kikyo. Naraku had pitted them against each other – making them think the other betrayed the other, and in the process forcing Kikyo to seal him to the Goshinboku for fifty years. With her dying from the injuries Naraku had inflicted upon her, moments later. Kikyo, who was later resurrected using a part of Kagome's soul, had turned and was manipulated against him – thus not allowing her to rest in peace. Then to having to kill her once again – with her dying once again in front of him.

The only good thing that came out of her dying the second time was that Kagome got the missing piece of her soul back.

But in the end he had gained something he would never let go of. He gained a family, no matter how screwed up it was. He also gained friends. But nothing can compare to his first true friend. Kagome.

For the Miko, Kagome was fighting to put the Shikon no Tama back together, for it was her fault that it shattered in the first place. And to stop the evil hanyou, Naraku, from gaining control of the cursed tama. For the evils said hanyou has done and for all the lives he toyed with – Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga and many more. But more importantly, to guard the tama like she was supposed to since the beginning of her journey – until death has taken her from this world.

She didn't care what happened to her as long as those she considered friends and family were safe. They each had become precious to her. She had gained a second family in the pain and heartache that Naraku had caused.

For the Houshi, Miroku was fighting for the curse that was placed on grandfather and father before him, the same curse he himself was forced to bare. Wishing all the while he bared this curse that he could openly love his Sango and not worry about it sucking him like those before him and causing her pain in the process.

But he gained love for the female Taijiya, Sango, and planned to marry her once Naraku was taken care of. He gained another family in his friends and comrades–in–arms, as well.

For the female Taijiya, Sango was fighting for her village, family and the fact that, up until recently and thanks to Sesshomaru who saved him, her brother who was being controlled by Naraku.

She gain love in a the Monk. She learned that not all youkai and hanyou are evil like she had been taught. She learned to respect them and give them a chance. She also gained a family in the friends around her.

For the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru was fighting for all the transgressions against him. One transgression being the fact that Naraku had, on numerous occasions, kidnapped Rin – trying to use her against him to do Naraku's dirty work. Or trying to use her as a weakness when she turned out to be nothing but a strength.

He, like so many around him, had gained something in all this. Unknown to him during the time he had spent with the other around him, he had come to care for the others he fought with – that is until this day. He respected them and considered them…. Friends. Even in his annoying half-brother and the wolf, Kouga.

But Sesshomaru had gained something even more precious to him. He gained a daughter in Rin and the miko, no; Kagome had become a little sister to him. Two people who truly understood him. Two people to protect. When he thought of this, his father's last words to him come back to him.

_"Tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?"_

Yes. Yes, he did.

He could not help but think – and gladly admit – that his father was right. He was happy to admit he was wrong for the first time in his life.

For the Ookami Youkai Leader, Kouga was fighting for his clan that had almost completely destroyed by one of Naraku's many creations – Kagura.

Though he lost almost all of his clan and got his revenge against Kagura, he gained trusted friends and allies along the way.

Together they were fighting for all the lives lost and lives permanently changed, due to both Naraku and the Shikon no Tama – a cursed jewel.

***.-.*.-.*.-.***

"InuYasha, Sesshomaru! Now!" The Blue Eyed Miko yelled.

Grabbing Tokijin in a firmer grip, he attacked. "Dragon Strike!" The Taiyoukai cried. At the same time that "Backlash Wave!" was yelled by the Hanyou as the Miko's arrow flew by following close behind, mixing into the fray – only doing half of what it was intended by hitting the Shikon no Tama.

The whole Shikon no Tama flew out of Naraku's grasp and towards Kagome. Picking it up, she instantly purified it with a single touch, before it floated out of her hand and, hovering for just a moment, before shooting towards her – sinking back into heart from whence it came. Kagome let out a cry of pain as it sank beneath her skin and into her heart.

Kagome glowed brightly before the light that made her glow shot out – covering the entire clearing. All those who were fighting – whether they were ningen, youkai, hanyou – covered their eyes to block the bright light.

They don't know how long the light had shined for, it could have been minutes or seconds, but they knew that when they could see again, something was going to happen.

Something that they knew they couldn't help change no matter what they tried.

Moments later, when the light in the clearing faded, there stood Kagome. She didn't look all that different then she did before but the changes were there.

Her clothes were the same as they were before, which was her "Slayer's" outfit that Sango had made for her to fight in when Kagome learned how to fight from Sesshomaru. Which she normally wore just like Sango under a kimono which were normally made up of different shades of blue, they had blue crescent moons on the backs – saying she had the protection of the Taiyoukai of the West. She gain said protection when she was adopted into the family of the west.

She had long since given up on school and gotten rid of her uniforms and her time, for deciding to live out the rest of her days here in the Sengoku Jidai with her adopted family, after going to see her family one last time to tell them of her final decision after the final battle.

Her hair was the same black as nights of the New Moon; with the silver mixed into it with the tips looking almost like they were dipped in a medium silver color paint. But the length was a bit longer then it was before and on the left side of her face there was a single thick blood red streak in it – there was also a bit of silver on the tip of it like the rest of her bangs and hair in the back.

Her normally beautiful blue eyes still held their shine from before, but now they were a clearer blue almost if they were reflecting the clearest blue sky. Or they were matching the bluest and clearest ocean water ever seen. They were so light they look almost white. They reminded everyone of crystals.

And in the center of her forehead, was a mark. From what the other fighters who close enough to see, they saw what looked like four pink diamonds – one at each cardinal point – with small lines on the inside connecting each of the diamonds at each of the inside points, creating a slightly bigger fifth diamond in the center of the other four. There were also lines on the outside of each diamond that were at a cardinal point. With a blue flame in the background and surrounding it – starting from just past the bottom and working its way up and past the top of the mark, stopping just past.

No one said anything. No one moved, for they were frozen in shock. But it soon wore off when they all saw her nock an arrow and fire it – aiming towards the evil hanyou.

"Naraku! This ends here!" The Shikon Miko screamed – just at the last second and just as the arrow hit.

The Evil Hanyou didn't even notice the purifying arrow till it started to sink into his flesh, for he was still adjusting from the bright light that blinded him moments before.

What happened next happened in slow motion.

Screaming in pain as he was disintegrating into nothing, Naraku sent a tentacle towards her in one last ditched effort to kill her – all the while thinking if he was going to die then he was going to take her with him to hell.

Everyone saw this and screamed at her to move while running towards her to help. But their efforts were in vain. For the tentacle pierced her chest near the heart and had come out her back.

Collapsing to her knees, she started coughing up blood. She knew she was going to die but at least she didn't die in vain. She died doing something considered even heroic, she thought with a small smile – as her friends gathered around her. Naraku was gone and she didn't have to worry about him. He was in hell and, hopefully, getting what he deserves.

InuYasha caught her as she fell, laying her gently on the ground with her head in his lap, as Sesshomaru sliced and gently removed the tentacle from his adopted sister's body – watching as it disintegrated.

"Inu…Yasha…" Kagome whispered when she saw who caught her and coughed up more blood in the process. Looking around she saw her friends all gathered around her – her eyes landing on Sesshomaru.

"Sessho…maru," she coughed up more blood. She was fading and fading fast. Her eyes never leaving his.

He wanted to go to her, but for the first time in his long life his body wouldn't move and his mind, usually clear and calculating, couldn't comprehend what his eyes were seeing. It lasted for the longest of moments, but when he did comprehend a moment later he rushed forward to her side.

"I have a favor to ask you, Sessho…maru. Look after Shippou, I only trust him with you." Kagome whispered. "Please also look after everyone else for me as well…Don't fight with Inu…Yasha, if you can help it." She paused to catch her breath closing her eyes for just a second before opening them once again. Crystal–like blue eyes met golden eyes.

They were so full of emotion that it would have shocked her had it been the first time seeing emotions with him. But it wasn't. It was always there – just hidden.

Only to be found by her.

Kagome was the only one who Sesshomaru couldn't hide from and they both knew it.

"You have my word… Kagome… My Imouto." He promised grasping my hand and holding it in his own. They felt so nice and warm compared to her own.

"Arigatō… Sesshomaru. Aniki." She squeezed his hand gently before turning from his gaze meeting and InuYasha's.

"Behave, Inu…Yasha." She pleaded. "Look after the others…I have one more r-request…take my body home if you still can… My mother deserves to know what happened… If not…"

"You're not going anywhere. So don't talk like this." InuYasha said half to himself, tears streaming his face. But he knew she was dying. That he was losing her, his best friend. His first friend. His Little Sister.

"I don't have much longer… Yasha. So listen…If not my time…" She paused for yet another coughing fit with yet more blood.

"The Western Castle, since you are family." InuYasha and Sesshomaru said together…. This caused her to smile slightly.

"Don't forget to look out for one another."

"We will try." They promised her, again, they spoke together. "We will try, Imouto."

"That's all I ask." She whispered with the last of her strength. The smile from before still there on her face.

'_Finally acting like brothers_.'Closing her eyes, that was the last thing that passed through her mind before the darkness took over and there was nothing there anymore.

"Kagome! Hold on! Don't you dare die on us now!" InuYasha told her as thunder sounded through the clearing.

"Kagome?"

There was no reply.

Soon the rain that poured down from the sky – mixing with the tears that were being shed and the sobs that could be heard, over the fallen miko. It was almost as if the rain was joining them in their sorrow.

"Kagome!" InuYasha scream rang out across the clearing. Telling all those who were there that the miko named Higurashi Kagome had just died.

The Final Battle with the evil hanyou named Naraku was finally over and the Shikon no Tama was gone for good.

But at a heavy cost.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! You can call me Forgotten! Anyway I would just like to say that this is my first InuYasha and Bleach crossover so please be gentle when reviewing! I would also like to say that this chapter is unedited, unless you count by me but I suck at editing my own stuff, so please be nice if things don't sound right! I would also like to send out a big shout out thank you to **'_Demented Demonic Inu Banshee_'****** for their help with Sesshomaru's emotions for both this chapter and the next****. Along with many other things! Thank You! I most likely wouldn't have posted this if not for your help!  
><strong>

**Terms Used:**

+ Inu – Dog  
>+ Hanyou – Half–Breed<br>+ Miko – Priestess  
>+ Houshi – Monk<br>+ Taijiya – Demon Slayer  
>+ Neko – Cat<br>+ Taiyoukai – Demon Lord or Powerful Demon  
>+ Ookami – Wolf<br>+ Youkai – Demon  
>+ Kitsune – Fox<br>+ Ningen – Human  
>+ Sengoku Jidai – Feudal Era or Warring States Era<br>+ Shikon no Tama – Jewel of Four Souls  
>+ Imouto – Little Sister<br>+ Arigatō – Thank You  
>+ Aniki – Big Brother<p> 


	2. The Soul Society

**Chapter Two: The Soul Society**

Looking around her, Kagome started to feel disoriented when she came upon a certain sight.

She was standing here, fifty or so feet away from her friends and loved ones, yet she was over there, lying on the ground with her eyes closed and her head in InuYasha's lap; arms folded neatly over her chest. It almost looked like was sleeping.

She saw Sesshomaru stand up and go to grab the hilt of the Tenseiga and was about to go over, but a hand landing on her shoulder stopped her. Quickly turning around, she came face to face with one of the figures that she had briefly noticed darting around the clearing during the battle with Naraku, standing there.

Knocking off the hand that came to rest on her shoulder, she turned to face them and took a couple steps backwards. He had kind grey eyes and was wearing what looked like some kind of black kimono with a sky blue belt and what looked like a white haori over the top. But what really stood out was that he was wearing what looked like a pink and flower ladies kimono over the white haori – that could just be seen being worn underneath – along with a straw hat. His wavy brown hair was pulled and tied back with red pinwheels stuck into the tie.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Kyoraku Shunsui, Taichō of the Eighth Division of the Gotei 13. And you?" He replied in a kind voice that reflected what she saw in his eyes.

"Higurashi Kagome, the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome–chan. You would make a great Shinigami." He said as he unsheathed the sword that was at his side.

"Don't worry now." He said gently as he brought the sword he was holding, slowly up – tapping the now glowing hilt to her forehead, before she could do or say anything more. "You are headed to a better place."

A warm glow soon surrounded her, and she made her way past the rain clouds and into the heavens.

**.*.-.*.-.*.**

Meanwhile with the fighters, Sesshomaru grabbed the hilt of the Tenseiga, waiting for his father's fang to pulse and show him the creatures of the Netherworld with their chains. But Tenseiga didn't pulse and it did not show him the creatures, causing him to let go of its hilt before saying. "Th-…Kagome." Causing InuYasha to quickly glance at his brother out of the corner of his eye, at the change in name for Kagome from the normal 'The Miko' in a public setting – a mistake that no one besides him had seemed to notice. "Is gone. Not even the Tenseiga can help her, for we are too late and she is beyond its reaches." The Normally Emotionless Taiyoukai said.

"Try again!" Kouga demanded of the Taiyoukai with tears streaming freely down his face.

He clutched his hands into fists, making his hands bleed where his claws dug into his skin – his emotions were getting away from him. For he was tempted to go over there and grab the damn sword and bring her back himself. But he knew he couldn't use Tenseiga, even if could get it away from Sesshomaru – which was suicide in its self and he would surely lose his life for just _attempting_ to take the fang. So all he could do was the easy thing, which was, blame Sesshomaru and not believe his words that she was truly gone – even though it was true and it was his fault because his inability to anything.

Not being able to do anything now or in the beginning to save her.

"You didn't even try! How can you say that when you didn't even try!" The wolf continued.

It was impossible to think of way to tell him he did try, the Kit was crying too loud, demanding that Kagome wake up and to come back to him. The Taijiya was sobbing into the Houshi's chest, who also had silent tears running down his face as well, and the Ookami was cursing. Demanding he try again and to try harder this time. His brother was the quiet one – and the one time he needed to be. But he was too quiet, especially for him. But he just sat there with Kagome's head in his lap – not saying a word. Staring at her pale – too pale for her – face, it was almost as if he was trying to look for small changes to prove that she wasn't gone. But found none.

It finally became too much for Sesshomaru and his sensitive ears, "Silence!" He shouted his demand.

His demand was met as the silence became deafening. Everyone was now facing him and to stare at him in shock. Shock caused by the amount of emotion in his in voice and displayed on his face.

He turned to the wolf. "Do you believe you are the only one affected by her death? She is… was my Imouto." His voice was harsh, yet strained. The emotions he trained so hard to hide were beginning to surface. "She is gone and I will not have you blame me for it."

There on his face, for the first time to anyone besides Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and InuYasha, was the grief that he was feeling, along with so many others. "She is beyond Tenseiga's reach." He finished his voice full of sorrow.

Kneeling beside his Imouto once again, he brought his hand to her face in a caress. Not looking away from the first person to truly affect him, his Imouto, Sesshomaru said. "We should bring her back to the old miko's village and have her taken care of there – since it is closer to here and her home. If she cannot be taken back then we will go straight to the Western Lands."

"Very well."

Looking up he met the golden eyes of his half–brother.

"I'll carry her."InuYasha said before gently picking up Kagome and standing with her in his arms. You could tell he was beating himself up for breaking the promise he made all those years ago to her. The promise to protect to her no matter what.

**.*.-.*.-.*.**

Not only will no one – Ningen, Youkai, and Hanyou alike – that was here would ever forget what happened here today.

But overall, no one will ever forget the Miko, no, the _Shikon no Miko_ who sacrificed her very life to save them and many more from the evil clutches of the evil hanyou; Naraku and rid the world of the cursed Tama.

For it was thanks to her sacrifice that there is a tomorrow.

**.*.-.*.-.*.**

Hours of nonstop travel later, the group consisting of: Miroku, Sango, Shippou – who were ridding on Kirara – InuYasha running while carrying Kagome's body, Sesshomaru and his group, along with Kouga and his party which included Ayame; arrived at Kaede's village. Along with many of the other fighters from the final battle.

Most of had been friends of the miko before the final battle. For she had befriended them along the journey for the shards, with that ability to do so. Some from simply just meeting her and others from – like Kouga – kidnapping her to others who – like Sesshomaru – were trying to kill her.

But in the end they befriended her instead.

Some of the fighters had been sent around telling the ones who couldn't fight alongside them of what had happened so they may pay their respects if they wish.

**.*.-.*.-.*.**

Kaede earlier that morning had had a feeling that they were going to arriving back that day, and had gone to meet them and that she must be there to greet them. Several of the villagers came along to greet them with her.

Around noon the elderly miko was greet with a sight she never wished to see.

**.*.-.*.-.*.**

Kirara carrying Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were the first to arrive – landing in front of her. They wore faces that were grim – full of misery and sorrow. They also wouldn't look her in the eye as they dismounted Kirara, who promptly returned to her kitten form and jumped upon Sango's shoulder; wearing what could be a similar expression for her.

Soon after that Kouga and his pack, along with Sesshomaru and his group, arrived and had faces that matched the others.

Little Rin, who was in both of Sesshomaru's arms, having gained the other back when the light had left the clearing just hours before, had tears streaks down her cheeks with her face in his shoulder; Jakken was, too, unusually silent with a similar expression as the others.

Looking around the groups of fighters she noticed that there were two people missing.

"Where is InuYasha and Kagome?" Kaede asked the fighters looking around for them.

No one said anything.

The minutes ticked by and soon InuYasha came into sight still carrying Kagome.

Kaede's hand flew to her mouth and fell to her knees. Sango and Miroku ran over quickly making sure she was alright. But they knew how close she was to Kagome and Kagome to the elder miko, so they were expecting at least this to happen.

For the girl – no, young woman, for she grew up a long time ago – the elder miko considered a granddaughter was lying in InuYasha's arms – limp and not moving at all.

"Is…?" The elder miko asked InuYasha, unable to finish the question.

"…Yes." InuYasha answered his face unreadable– no use in lying when she would find out shortly. "Kaede, could you please clean her up? I want to take her home to her family they deserve to know and it was one of her last wishes – if the well will still work that is. And they don't deserve to see her like this."

"Of course, child." She said as both Sango and Miroku helped her stand and walk back to her hut.

It was a trip filled with sorrow, as Kaede lead the way with InuYasha following close behind.

**.*.-.*.-.*.**

After Kagome was cleaned up, she was dressed in the clothes she was wearing before the fight with Naraku, with her hair combed out and hanging down with flowers placed behind her ears. Soon she was laid out so all the villagers could pay their last respects to her before InuYasha could take her home to her family.

Hours passed by and Demons came from all over to say goodbye to the pure hearted miko, but soon, too soon for some, the time to take her home came.

The group consisting of: InuYasha who was carrying Kagome was at the front. Miroku, behind him on his left, and Sango behind him on his right. Shippou was being carried in Sango's arms with Kirara on her shoulder. Kouga followed behind them. With Sesshomaru bring up the rear. Set off towards the well.

On the way to the well, not even five feet from where Kagome had been laid out, Sesshomaru thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. But after checking out the area with quick glances he found nothing. It wasn't till they were just outside the village when they heard they all heard it.

It sounded like a wordless song being sung by someone. It was a pretty and comforting sound. It got louder and louder the closer they got to the well.

Halfway there, InuYasha couldn't take it anymore and stopped where he was; causing everyone else to stop and look at him.

"Do you guys hear that?" InuYasha asked the others, listening intently to the wordless song that seemed to becoming from nearby. Almost as if it was coming from right next to him.

"Yes." Miroku said looking around for the source of the music.

They all listened to it for a moment before continuing to the well. As they continued the song got louder yet before leveling off – still continued to play.

When they reached to the well, the song played for a moment or two before finishing. When it did they all hesitated before InuYasha got ready to jump in. Turning his head slightly he nodded to the others telling them that he was ready before jumping in.

Landing on the ground.

When he did, he knew that the well wasn't going to let him pass. Jumping out of the well and landing by it he looked to Sesshomaru before shaking his head.

"Very well. Then it's time we take her to her home here. The Western Lands. Wait here while this Sesshomaru returns to the village for his party and then we leave." The Taiyoukai said turning around and disappearing – leaving the others there.

**.*.-.*.-.*.**

They returned to the Western Lands and buried Kagome under a Sakura tree. A place people would come over time to call 'The Tree of the Shikon no Miko'. But that isn't for years to come.

**.*.-.*.-.*.**

When Kagome finally became aware of where she was, she noticed that the area around her looked like a small forest. There was a stream nearby from what she could hear and from what she could sense there were no demons. It looked to be late at night as well.

This confused her.

The last thing that she distantly remembered, was the battle field where the final battle had taken place.

She remembered everything.

Her life before the Shikon no Tama. The journey to collect the jewel shards and going back and forth between her time and Sengoku Jidai. All the friends she made…and enemies. Her second family – the one she had chosen to live with after the final battle was over.

The beginning of the final battle when all the fighters gathered. And when the ones that fell, fell. When Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and she attacked Naraku the final time causing said hanyou to let go of the Shikon. The cursed tama to be thrown and land near her for her to purify and it sinking to her skin.

But most of all when Naraku's tentacle pierced her chest. Her final moments and Sesshomaru and InuYasha finally acting like brothers – full brothers not half. Then when that man named Kyoraku Shunsui tapped her on the forehead with the hilt of his sword. She even remembered that he introduced himself as Taichō of the Eighth Division of the Gotei 13; whatever that was. He also said something that she would be a good Shinigami.

Looking down she saw that she was in a simple brown yukata that fit her nicely.

She was about to stand up and check out her soundings when she heard a stick crack. Whipping her head it direction it came from, Kagome saw a man with long white hair appear in front of her. Getting up quickly she got into a stance to defend herself if need be as she took in the man in front of her. He looked shocked for a moment when she moved – probably not expecting her to move so fast – before composing himself once again.

She would never admit it aloud but he was quite handsome. He had long white hair that, by the looks of it, reached the middle of his back and was tied back as well. He was wearing the same black kimono that the person she last saw wear but instead of a blue belt this persons was white. He also wore a white haori over top the black kimono the other person wore.

"Hello there. I'm not going to hurt you." He said put his hands out in a calming gesture, his green eyes shining with gentleness and were kind. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I was wondering what you were doing all the way out here. I felt your spiritual pressure from pretty far way and thought I would just check it out – to see what it was. I wasn't expecting it to be a person. Why don't you come with me?"

"Who are you?" Kagome asked still in her defensive stance.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. Ukitake Juushirō, Taichō of the Thirteenth Division of the Gotei 13." He said smiling while reaching out to take her hand. You could tell he was a kind and loving man just by the way he smiled at you.

_He's taichō, just like that other man._ Kagome thought, causing her to drop her defensive stance. _I wonder if he knows him._

She reached out slowly to take his hand and take a step forward towards him, but when her foot came down she lost her footing and fell into his arms. Almost literally sweeping her off her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you like that." Kagome said shyly looking up at the man who was now holding onto her, blushing lightly.

"It's quite alright." He said looking down at her and into her clear blue eyes. "How about you come with me to the Seireitei?"

"Seireitei? What's that?" Kagome asked as she stood up with his help. She was completely confused as to where she currently was – let alone where this man wanted to take her.

"You don't know what that is?" He asked once she was standing on her own two feet. After seeing her shake her head – he explained. "First of all, how long have you been dead?"

"What's today's date?" She asked. When he told her, she answered his first question. "I just died. Maybe a few hours ago – a day at the most."

"I see. We are currently in a place called the Soul Society – to be exact we are currently in the West Rukongai, District Three – where souls come to live after they have died. They are brought here by a Shinigami – that is what I am. I am a high ranking Shinigami, a Captain to be exact. The Seireitei is the…."

They continued to talk as he led her to the nearest town – which was a few hours journey at the pace they were going.

They soon ran out of thing to talk about and she was still going over what all she had learned. She also wondered if she were to become one would she meet the man that sent her here? Not only that, but would he remember her?

"Who?"

"Huh?" She said looking up to see that Juushirō was looking at her. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did. Do you know the name of the Shinigami that sent you here or what he looked like maybe? Maybe I could help." He asked. Does she remember her life from before? He could help but wonder.

"Yes, I remember his name. He said he was a Taichō."

The only Captains that had been sent to the world of the living today were the Captains of the Fifth, Eighth, and Ninth Divisions. All of them sent to major battles from the reports – like Shunsui was sent to the battle of for the Shikon no Tama. He even said he sent to Shikon no Miko herself here to the Soul Society after she was killed at the very end and was the last to die. Higurashi Kagome.

He had seen the entire battle himself, even the part where she absorbed the cursed tama. But from the moment the battle had begun he knew she would make a great Shinigami – and that was before she absorbed it.

"His name was Kyoraku Shunsui, Taichō of the Eighth Division of the Gotei 13. Well, that's what he said." Kagome answered him.

_She couldn't be…_ Juushirō thought with wide eyes. "You never told me your name, Young Lady."

"I'm sorry! I forgot and earlier you were scolding yourself about not introducing yourself! I'm so sorry! My name is Higurashi." He felt his eyes grow wide and grow even wider and wider with each word.

"Higurashi Kagome."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello Again!** It's me Forgotten again, with Herr. Remi - my cat! Here is Chapter Two of 'What Shouldn't Be Forgotten'! Anyway, **I would just like to say that this chapter is unedited, unless you count by me but I suck at editing my own stuff, so please be nice if things don't sound right! I would also like to send out a big shout out thank you to **'_Demented Demonic Inu Banshee_'****** for their help with Sesshomaru's emotions for both this chapter and the last****! Along with many other things! Thank You! I most likely wouldn't have posted this if not for your help! Please review, I like to hear what you people have to say and think!**  
><strong>

**Random thought~! The length of this chapter is will most likely be around the normal length of future chapters.**

**~~Forgotten and Herr. Remi!**

_**Terms Used –**_

**+ Taichō – Captain  
>+ Shikon no Miko – Guardian of the Shikon no Tama<br>+ Tama – Jewel**


	3. Say Our Name!

_**Previously–**_

"_**His name was Kyoraku Shunsui, Taichō of the Eighth Division of the Gotei 13. Well, that's what he said." Kagome answered him.**_

_**She couldn't be… Juushirō thought with wide eyes. "You never told me your name, Young Lady."**_

"_**I'm sorry! I forgot and earlier you were scolding yourself about not introducing yourself! I'm so sorry! My name is Higurashi." He felt his eyes grow wide and grow wider and wider with each word. **_

"_**Higurashi Kagome! It's nice to meet you!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Say Our Name!<strong>

Juushirō couldn't believe his ears.

What were the chances of him randomly finding the girl who just died and was brought to the Soul Society by his best friend mere hours ago and to be the Shikon no Miko? Slim to none.

He couldn't believe it. He honestly couldn't believe that the girl – no, young woman who looked no older than nineteen or twenty years old – that stood next to him was the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

Juushirō froze. Pausing mid step he turned to face her better. There on her forehead was a mark though incomplete by the looks of it; it was part of the mark Shunsui had seen – and described to the others, himself, and the Head Captain – before she died. Then when she did die, he said it would look like this.

Another thing that Shunsui said was that she had the kindest and bluest eyes he had ever seen. He was right – they were.

"The Shikon no Miko." He whispered out loud – not knowing he did. For as soon as he said those words she tensed and jump back a few feet back. Going back into the defensive position from when he met her in the woods.

"How?" she asked her warm and kind voice going colder then ice, with a glare that scared him. Her blue eyes turning hard and cold as diamonds and her reiatsu shooting through the sky – making him distantly remember the Head Captain's and it's similarities to it. It sent shivers down his spine, making him wonder what it was he said to get this reaction out of her. But there some things that were about it that were different. It felt more pure and raw than anything that he's ever felt before.

He then noticed that the mark on her forehead was completed. And it looked _exactly _as Kyoraku said it would. Meaning he said just said something to make one of the most powerful people ever – according to Yamamoto–taichō and Shunsui – by saying something he shouldn't have – whatever it was.

"Answer me!" She demanded her hands started glowing pink.

"What did I say?" Juushirō said starting to become scared.

"How do you know about the Shikon?" She demanded once again.

"I said that out loud? No wonder you're so mad. I'm sorry!" He stammered out waving his hands in from of him, hoping it would get her to give him a chance to explain. "But the man you were talking about Kyoraku Shunsui is someone I trust. He is the Captain of the Eight Division and he told me about you. Two other Captains and I were told along with the Head Captain – people who he trusts completely. Only the five of us know!"

Calming down a bit, her reiatsu returned to normal but she never left that defensive position.

Kagome was confused. She didn't know whether to trust him or not. But the only way he could know about the tama is if someone told him about it and the only person she told was Kyoraku Shunsui. Who this man just confirmed was a Captain of the Gotei 13.

She reigned in her spiritual powers and but never left the defensive position. She started him warily, insure of what to do next.

Juushirō sighed, thinking there had to be a way to gain a little of her trust – even if it was only a little bit. He suddenly had a bad feeling that something was coming their way and they need to leave. Even though he knew he could handle what it was, he was worried about her safety and didn't know what she was capable of. He didn't want now to be the time he found out.

"Kagome? Do you still want to be a Shinigami?" He asked, when she nodded he continued. "I know a way to get us to the Seireitei faster, but I'm going to have to hold you – I will not force you to do this. Do you trust me with this?"

She continued to look at him as she did before.

"As it is, we are about an hour's walk to the nearest town – which happens to be in the Second West Rukongai District and about six hours from the first and the Seireitei at this pace. But if you allow me to carry you we can make it to the Seireitei in less – maybe three hours. Do you trust me to get you th–"

Just then there was some sort of cry in the distance that cut Juushirō off, a cry that reminded Kagome of youkai. She noticed that his behavior had also changed. Suddenly there was a four strange looking youkai surrounding the two of them. They were different from what she was used to with their shadow like bodies and white masks and in the middle of their chests was a hole. They were of all different shapes and sizes.

Coming to stand beside Juushirō, even though they were surrounding them, Kagome looked at them – not sure of what they were. Her hand unconsciously grabbed the sleeve of what he called his 'Captain's Haori'. Juushirō noticed this and smiled to himself.

_Well, that answers that question._ He thought with a small smile. He knew, and didn't know why he knew this, but this girl was going to become something special to him.

"What are they?" Kagome asked not taking her eyes off the creatures in front of her. It's not that she didn't to look away – it was because she couldn't. She just couldn't. She wasn't really afraid of the creatures, but as she was… curious.

"Hallows… If you become a Shinigami these are what you will be fighting." He said reaching for his Zanpakutō never taking his eyes off the enemy in front of him; he drew it out of its sheath. Wrapping the other arm around Kagome and using flash step to bring them just under a branch of a nearby tree. "Please stay, here. You'll be safe here." _Hopefully._ He added silently before disappearing and reappearing in the center of the four creatures now known as hallows.

As he started to fight one, another came up behind him its claw like hand ready to bring down on the taichō. But the creature could anything Juushirō turned sideways with his hand out away from him and his palm face out. Soon a red energy blast came out and knocked him the hallow a good distance away. With that one taken care of momentarily, he took the time to slice through the hallow's white mask and down the hallow's body. As it slowly disintegrated it let out a cry of pain which even that stopped almost as soon as it started.

**.*.-.*.-.*.**

Elsewhere, an older man of great importance and three of his Captains paused their meeting when they felt a spike of reiatsu coming from the Rukongai.

Meeting each of their gazes he knew the others had felt it.

"We will continue this meeting at a later time. Go! Find that spike and investigate it. Just you three."

Nodding their heads they left.

When they found it they were shocked to find out what the source was and what was causing it.

And what she was holding.

**.*.-.*.-.*.**

Turning around quickly, Juushirō started to let another Shakkahō when he his chest started to hurt and he started to cough. _Not now, of all times_. He thought. He couldn't defend himself and was hit from behind and thrown a few feet – landing only a couple a feet beside Kagome.

One of the hallows stopped and opened his mouth just to gather energy before they let it go – aiming it right at Juushirō. And he could dodge it as he was still coughing.

Without thinking before hand, Kagome acted. She ran to him with the speed she gained from the training with Sesshomaru – getting there just in time to throw up a barrier with her miko abilities to block the attack.

Kneeling down beside him she started checking on him. He was in no shape to fight right now he had a big gash on his forehead and the coughing fit had yet to stop.

Kagome didn't know what to do.

She knew her barrier wouldn't hold for much longer if it was hit with many more of those attacks. She wanted to help him but she wasn't sure if she could. She didn't know how to defeat hallows. They were closing in on him and she had to protect him somehow – even if she didn't trust him completely. Yet.

_Please! Someone! Help!_ She thought. She knew no one could hear her for she was alone but that didn't matter. She had to do something – anything. She wished she had the sword that Totosai had made her. Or even her bow. But she had nothing.

_You have us._ A pair voices she knew said. It was familiar but she couldn't place it.

Getting up and glancing around her quickly she didn't see anyone besides her, the Taichō that was hurt and the hallows. But she could feel a few more presences in the area.

_Look at your waist, Miko!_ The voice said and once again it sounded familiar. There was only a handful of people that called her that.

Sesshomaru, for one, but he stopped call her that awhile ago. There was Naraku also, but he wouldn't want to help her. Also both of those choices were out also due to the fact that the voices were that of two women.

Kagome knew the names but was unable to say them when she wanted to because they disappeared before she could get them out.

Listening to them, she looked down to see a sword tucked into the belt of her yukata. Its hilt was bronze with a stormy gray color mixed with midnight blue and hints of red on the grip.

Standing up, Kagome set her strongest barrier around the fallen Taichō, before moving away from him and off to the side – gaining the attention of the hallows in the process.

Moving as quickly she could to an area she drew her sword.

_I know you know our names. Think! We are grateful to you for freeing us! _One voice continued.

_I saved a lot of people!_ Kagome thought as she dodged one hallow's claws and another's tail.

_I was once the holder of the wind…_ One voice said.

… The other said. But it was lost to Kagome for she couldn't hear the second one – it nothing but silence.

_Who are we?_ They said together.

Jumping back out of the way of yet another attack and panting lightly, Kagome landed twenty feet back. _It can't be!_

Another one those blasts came towards her. Setting up another barrier just as quick as the other, she was able to block it.

When the dust cleared, the others watching expressions changed from horror to that of awe at the sight of her still standing there.

_Now Say Our Name!_

She knew one of the names but from what Juushirō said there is some kind of release comma–. She didn't even finish that thought when one of the commands was thrust upon her. Smiling she did just that.

"Dance for the Gods, Kagura!" She called while holding her sword in front of her its blade pointing up before tossing it lightly up in the air. Soon as she caught it, everyone watching noticed her hair style had changed from having in down and free to having it in a bun with two feathers and a small strand of jade beads on side of it.

In her right hand was a normal closed fan, which soon opened to revile left hand was a fan that now open, that was a beautiful white fan with two stripes that were a dark red. The stripes were curved starting in the middle of the fan and getting thicker as they went to the bottom.

_Well, I guess the time will soon come were you can bring both of us out. You know what to do, Miko._

"Yes, I do know. Arigatō Kagura." She said as a single hallow came at her.

Jumping up in the air at a backwards angle away from the hallow, Kagome brought her right hand up with the white and red fan in it. "Dance of Blades!" She said as she brought her hand down in a downward sweep – as if sweeping her fan across her opponent. Causing several arced blades of wind to come out. When the dust cleared, the hallow was gone – it didn't even have time to cry out.

Landing on her feet in a crouch, she quickly stood up, as the other two were charging her and fast. "Dance of the Dragon!" Bringing her right hand up again, she quickly swept her fan again in the same motion as before – summoning several tornadoes – one for each of the hallows remaining. When the dust cleared once again for the final time, they, too, were gone. They didn't have time to cry out before disappearing as well.

"Again, arigatō, Kagura."

_Your Welcome… Kagome._

Kagome didn't need to see Kagura to know that she was smiling; she could hear the smile in her voice.

**.*.-.*.-.*.**

Meanwhile, the Captains that were in the shadows quickly went over to the Thirteenth Division's Taichō. They tried to help him up but there was some kind of barrier keeping them from doing so. A barrier that was most likely put there by the girl that was currently fighting.

"Well, Juushirō found one interesting girl." One of them said after looking over the barrier and then at the currently captive taichō.

Looking up Juushirō came face to face with his best friend – Kyoraku Shunsui. Smiling, Juushirō said. "You found her and brought her here first."

They watched as she fought the three remaining hallows. They wouldn't interfere unless she needed it. Seeing what she is capable of.

At that the Eighth Division Taichō looked confused at his friend then at the girl who currently just finished fighting. It was moment before it hit him. And when he did he was shocked.

"You mean to tell me that is _Her_?"

"Yes. I found her by chance a few hours ago in the third district here in West Rukongai. She's also the one who told me that you were the one to bring her here, Shunsui. We were headed to the Seireitei, when the these hallows attacked us. She made the choice to become a Shinigami." Juushirō replied as Kagome made her way over to them.

**.*.-.*.-.*.**

As Kagome went back over to check on Juushirō, she noticed that there were a few others there. And one she recognized.

Nodding her head to the others she went straight to Juushirō. "Are you alright?" She asked, but she could tell and knew he wasn't – as she took down the barrier and bending down; lending him a hand up.

"I'm fine. Thank you. Are you alright?" he said with a small smile while taking the outstretched hand. The smile and the touch of his hand made her heart jump; it made her feel something she hadn't felt in the years. But she wasn't going to give into it. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Turning her attention back to Juushirō, Kagome saw the worry that wasn't there a second ago. "I'm fine. Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts for a second there." She said while blush just a tad while taking her hand back without making it to obvious.

"Very well." Juushirō said.

The others didn't miss her reaction – or his for that matter.

Once he was standing, she took in the people who were currently taking her in.

There were three of them, two men – one of which she knew – and one woman.

The woman's long black hair that was in a loose ponytail down the front of her, she also had deep blue eyes. She looked very youthful. And despite the delicate, kind, caring, peaceful presence that this woman gave off, Kagome somehow knew she can hold her own if she needed to. That feeling also told her, for some odd reason, to never make this woman angry for she would not like it one bit – that it would be utterly terrifying to do so. She also wore the same clothes as the other including the white haori over top – that is, apart from the obi that was around her waist instead of the belt the others used. She currently had her hands clasped together in front of, with a sword – or Zanpakutō as Juushirō called it – hanging from a large string that was currently hanging from her shoulder.

The man that she didn't know was an older gentleman, with silvery/gray hair that was, by the looks of it, just past his shoulders and slicked back on the sides. He also had a bushy mustache that was the same color of his hair. His eyes were a slate gay. His clothing was the same as the other men present including the white sleeveless haori over top, with the addition of a silver/white scarf around his neck and black fingerless gloves on his hands. His Zanpakutō was at his waist sticking in his belt. From the presences he gave of made Kagome think he was strict but kind and wise.

The third and final new arrival was someone Kagome already knew. He was dressed the same as before but this time his sword was in its sheath.

"It's nice to see you, Higurashi Kagome."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>AN: Hello Again!** It's me Forgotten again, with Herr. Remi! Here is Chapter Three of 'What Shouldn't Be Forgotten'! Anyway, **I would just like to say that this chapter is unedited, unless you count by me but I suck at editing my own stuff, so please be nice if things don't sound right!******

******I would like to thank all of you who reviewed on my last chapter and those who sent their best wishes for my boyfriend! He is out of the hospital and currently at home! **I would have work on this chapter and posted it sooner if I wasn't busy with a bunch of stuff! **I also want to thank _'Demented Ookami Hime' _formally known as _'Demented Demonic Inu Banshee'_ for their help! Thank you!******

******-Forgotten and !  
><strong>****

**Terms Used –**

**+ Reiatsu – Spiritual Pressure once it leaves the body.**


	4. AN

**A note to all my readers:**

**April 10th, 2012  
><strong>

**Hello, Forgotten here…**

**Anyway, on Easter Sunday this year, my laptop kinda, sort of crashed. It had all my music, photos, stories and other things on it. That included the 4th and 5th chapters of 'What Shouldn't Be Forgotten' that I was about to post for you all. I'm currently in the process of trying to get to work once again, and is currently using my Aunt's to post this message and anything I'm going to post in the near future until I say otherwise. So until I can to get it up and running again, 'What Should Be Forgotten' is on hold until farther notice, and I really hate to do this. I am so sorry to you all for doing this but I have no other choice because I didn't back up my stories on my thumb dive and currently have no way to get to them and post them. But I promise to do this once I am able to! I will be taking this A/N down once I get it up and working and posted. I'm sorry once again for doing this!  
><strong>

**-Forgotten...**


End file.
